Jiro
This page and property of Joaquim7210 Jiro (二郎, Jirō) or simply Fate (運 命, Unmei) was one of the most powerful players and YGGDRASIL's Game Master was one that has never been taken by another player by surprise since the release of the games and events. Jiro has a super rare working class in the TEEDE world, only 1 in the whole history of the game has been seen in this class. Trapped without status and power GM had to adapt changed race which caused a new door in the world to open in the world without knowing what awaited him as more than human. Appearance Jiro has the appearance of a human, a living humanoid creature who has a beautiful slender appearance. He tends to wear mostly a light black-white armor vest, sometimes with elaborate red accents in his look adorned with metal edges and a small katana on the back and waistcoat on specific parts of the outfit. When he has no clothes, his whole body by itself is purely common to the healed human body and its Artificial Arm. Also, he has a kind of yellow glow in his eyes. Sometimes, however, that brightness can intensify, making the lights dim by flashing both eyes. In addition, Jiro has a pendulum as a gift from his close friend Layfa. In his adventurous dark persona like Fate, Jiro would wear a totally simple armor adorned with standard equipment. Not only that, but he is in a simple form in awe of Touch Me at his beginning of his journey. He is equipped with a sword. She wears social clothes and suits at festivals. change the attendance if necessary. Personality Jiro is open-minded to everything his love of adventure and inexhaustible just set aside to be with friends and family, as a representative and one of those who do Ainz Ooal Gown's Vassalage and of course makes balance in the guild along with Sebas and the other members of the guild the New Supreme Beings. As a Team leader you are cold and strategic. Like a Lord is fair and kind and helpful as father and kind and loving and wise with lover and husband well (͡ ° ͜ʖ ͡ °) and that. Whether dealing with danger, betrayal, manipulation or threat, I just say that I TEEDE I will chase you and I will open your heart with my hand know that the Great Tomb of Nazarick is afraid of a war, between beings we suppose but prefer to solve in dialogue to avoid. New gods revolted in the kingdom to much to do to conquer the new world. Being second to Ainz's absence does an exceptional job and can even be officially recognized by the non-official partner of Ainz Albedo and Sebas for his accomplishments. His second highest and declining rank of power and honor as Ainz's old friend and master of Sebas. Background In the Real World. New World New Life. Other Players in the New World. My Team and a Family. Guild Master of Ainz Ooal Gown. You is Dad ?. Agreement you'll be Lord TEEDE and Lady ODM. Chronology Trivia Due to the fact that his character is not ugly the other players thought he is a cheater. The real reason is that it's actually a Hybrid Race character because of a bug during race swapping or a single in-game event caused by affinity with other races and Jobs Class. Being a hybrid has more access to the working classes its power and limited means needs its balanced base and at a price to pay for all that power. Racial levels and level of work are all mixed. Give but work to evolve with more complex degree of ability. But it is reconsidered with the TEEDE working class. The hybrid, YGGDRASIL-born racial class that made its Game-Maste status nerfous. Jiro Mind your race to other players except Layfa. His favorite real-world sweet and Tapioca couscous this integrated him for other players to know it's eerie. The reason for this is that he loves candy. Aura stole his favorite candy that made him furious but lost the child. In an event of the game won an artificial arm with a cool effects but only uses when has no choice. Jiro super protective with close people and friends. Quotes Gallery Notes The creator of this character fan likes Elsword and hybrid characters. Category:Joaquim7210 Category:Players Category:Characters Category:Gamemaster Category:Hybrid Category:Humanoids Category:Demi-Humans Category:Heteromorphics Category:Hybrids Category:Humanoid Category:Demi-Human Category:Heteromorphic Category:Anti-Hero Category:Swordsmen Category:Magic Caster Category:Heteromorphic Race Category:Creators Category:Humans Category:Human Category:Non-Nanonical